Wonderstruck
by hellonyanni
Summary: Story about witch and wizard. Welcome to magical world!


**CHAPTER 1 : Ang Simula**

[gravity thing]

Kakagising ko lang pero ayaw pang bumangon ng katawan ko sa aking hinihigaan. Hindi ko malaman kung anong espirito ng kataaamaran ang sumanib sa katawang lupa ko at napakatamad kong bumangon. Ramdam na ramdam ko pa ang hangin ng electric fan na patuloy sa pag-ikot subalit dama ko na rin ang init sapagkat heto na si haring araw, nakadungaw na sa aking bintana. Hindi ko ito inalintana at patuloy pa rin ako sa aking pagmumuni-muni. Sadyang wala nga sa huwisyo ang tao kapag bagong gising. Kinapa ko ang aking cellphone sa ilalim ng aking unan. Akin sanang titingnan dito ang oras at sakto palang may nagtext.

_1 message received From: Zac Message: EDITA! Nasaan ka na? Akala q ba sabay tau pgpasok? Ano kb! 1__st__ day of skul, absent ka! Naku namn, humabol ka ng 2__nd__ sbjct! Ded meat ka sakin pag d ka pumasok! (.)_

Whaaaaaaaata! Oh my swift! How can I forget it? Kawawa naman pala si Zac. Nag-intay ng matagal sa lrt station ng walang dumating na Meredith. Tsk Tsk. Kaylangan kong humabol ng 2nd subject. Lagot ako neto kay Zac.

*sigh*

Kung bakit nga ba papetiks-petiks lang ako kanina at hindi ko man lamang naisip na may pasok na pala.

Ngayon ay June 13, First day of school ng Zulrich Academy, isang prominenteng paaralan para sa mga prominenteng tao, may limpak-limpak na salapi at may malaking utak ang mga mag-aaral ng paaralang ito. Hindi pambasta-basta ang Zulrich. Mayroon itong mataas na pamantayan. Bago mo masabing isa ka nang ganap na mag-aaral ng Zulrich, kinakailangan mong makapasa ng entrance examination na talaga namang bukod sa napakahirap na ay nagkakahalaga ito ng nakakabutas bulsang Php 50,000. Hindi lamang iyon, kailangan mo ding magpakita ng Income Tax Return (ITR) ng magulang kung saan ipinapakita dito ang inflows, outflows at annual income ng pamilya. At bukod pa doon, kailangan nasa mataas na social status ka o kabilang ka sa tuktok ng societal triangle. Sila ang mga taong anak ng president ng bansa, negosiante, haciendero/haciendera, monopolosta, oligopolista, milyonario at bilyonario. International ang Zulrich Academy, at sa Berlin, Germany nag-originate ito hanggang sa nanganak at nagkaroon ng sister schools sa ibat-ibang sulok ng mundo.

Ako? Sino nga ba ako at nakapasok ako sa ganito kaprominenteng paaralan?

Meredith Villarica ang aking pangalan. Edita ang tawag sa akin ng aking matalik na kaibigang si Zachary at ng aking lolang si Carmela sa tuwing kinagagalitan nila ako. Alam nilang inis ako sa pangalang Edita sapagkat hindi akma sa aking edad na labing-walong taong gulang. Lumaki ako kay Carmela at siya na ang nag-aruga sa akin simula pagkabata. Namatay ang aking tatay nang hindi man lamang niya ako nakita. Namatay siya habang nasa sinapupunan pa lamang ako ng aking nanay na si Crissandra. Hindi ko alam ang tungkol sa kanya, hindi ko alam ang kaniyang pangalan, hindi ko alam ang kaniyang istorya, maging mga litrato ay wala ako sapagkat nanatiling tikom ang mga labi ni Carmela sa mga bagay na iyon. Hindi ko man lamang naranasan ang aruga ng isang ama at ng isang ina. Si Crissandra, bagama't buhay ay tila patay sa kanyang kalagayan. Na-comatose siya matapos akong isilang sapagkat ayon sa kwento sa akin ni Carmela ay may nalagot na ugat kay Crissandra na konektado sa utak, at marahil daw ay sa sobrang pag-iri. Pasalamat ko na rin sa Diyos sapagkat kahit tila patay si Crissandra ay nasusulyapan ko siya, nahahawakan, at nakakausap bagama't hindi sumasagot ay ramdam kong siya'y nakikinig sa akin. Hindi ko alam kung hanggang kaylan siya magiging ganyan, sapagkat wala daw kasiguraduhan ang sabi ng doctor, himala nga daw at nabuhay pa siya matapos akong ipanganak. Pero kahit na ganoon, hanggang ngayon ay umaasa pa rin ako na balang araw ay maririnig ko rin ang kaniyang tinig. Anak ni Carmela si Crissandra kaya lahat ng itanong ko tungkol kay Crissandra ay kanya namang sinasagot ngunit nananatiling limitado. Sadyang masikreto si Carmela, maging ang pagpasok ko sa Zulrich Academy ay hindi ko alam kung papaanong nagyari gayong hindi naman kami ganoong kaprominente, hindi ganoong kayaman, at hindi ako ganoong katalino. Masasabi kong may pera naman kami, nakatira kami ni Carmela sa malaking bahay, maraming katulong, may kotse, kumakain ng 3-5 beses sa isang araw, may pension si Carmela mula sa asawa niyang si Elton ngunit hindi ko akalaing ganoon pala kami kayaman para makapasok at makapasa ako sa Zulrich Academy. Marahil ay maipluensiya itong si Carmela, hindi ko alam, sadyang masikreto siyang nilalang.

**CHAPTER 2 :First Day**

_On the first day of school, my first best friend Zac and I talked about our first impression to our first classmates. Today I met a guy who is [mataray pa sa babae] first encounter_

_My first entry in my journal_

Ramdam ko pa ang hingal at mabilis na pagtibok ng puso ko dala ng kaba at pagod sa kakatakbo ng makarating ako sa aming classroom. Lahat ng mata ay nakatingin sa akin, wari bagang may krimen akong nagawa. Ang kanilang mga hindi pamilyar na mukha ang tumambad sa akin. Mabuti na lamang at umabot ako sa pangalawang subject. Mabuti na lamang at may bakanteng upuan sa bandang likuran, sa tabi ng isang lalaking kahit nakaupo ay halatang matangkad, mestizo, at tila walang karea-reaksyon ang pagmumukha. Nginitian ko siya ngunit tumango lamang siya.

"Excuse me, is it vacant?" Tinanong ko siya habang turo-turo ko pa ang bakanteng upuan.

" Nakita mo naman sigurong walang nakaupo diba? And that concludes that this chair is vacant. Do you happen to know how to define vacant?" Ang masungit niyang sagot.

" Whoa! Chill dre, I'm just only asking and I am not trying to make an argument to anyone." Kalmado kong sagot. Ayaw ko kasi ng gulo, mahirap makipag-argumento sa taong mayaman at matalino. Masyadong mataas ang tingin sa sarili at sigurado akong kahit ako ang tama, siya pa rin ang magwawagi. Ano nga ba ang laban ko?

Hindi na siya nagsalita matapos noon. Hindi ako komportable sa kinapupwestuhan ko. Nasaan na nga ba si Zac? Siya ang dahilan kung bakit ako humabol ng pangalawang subject.

"Adam!Why did you let anyone sit on my chair? I told you na pupunta lang ako ng kabilang room for a while just to make "hello" to my friends there tapos, pagbalik ko, iba na ang nakaupo dito!" ang nakakabinging sigaw ng isang maarteng nilalang sa lalaking katabi , matangkad, maganda, mukhang modelat napakataray ng babaeng ba sila ganito? Nasaan ka na Zac?

" I don't care Caitlyn. Hindi ako utusan or even tagabantay ng mga iniiwang bagay. I am not a baggage counter boy."Ang mataray nitong sagot. Akalain mong kaya niyang pantayan ang katarayan ng maarteng nilalang na ito.

"Hey you!Sinong nagsabing pwede kang umupo dito?" Sa pagkakataong ito, ako naman ang kanyang kinonpronta.

" That guy." Itinuro ko si Mr. Sungit sa kanya. " I asked him if this seat is vacant. Ang sabi nya, wala namang nakaupo so that concludes that this seat is vacant." Ang pagpapaliwanag ko kay Ms Arte.

" Pwede ba umalis ka na lang diyan! At sino ka ba?Kanina pa ako nakaupo diyan. How dare you get my chair!" Pasok sa kaliwang tenga, labas sa kanang tenga. Hindi ko na lang pinakinggan ang mga pagsigaw niya sa akin. Zac, nasaan ka na?

"Caitlyn! Would you please stop it! Tatawag na lang ako ng utility man at ipapakuha na lang kita ng chair. As simple as that, don't make it complicated. What a shame! "

Natameme na lang ang maarteng nilalang na ito. Marahil ay kasintahan niya ang lalaking ubod din ng sungit, bagay sila, parehong meztiso at meztisa, parehong mataray. Nasaan na nga ba si Zac? Hindi kaya mali ang classroom na napasukan ko? Muli kong tiningnan ang aking regisartion card kung saan nakatala dito ang time, room number, subject at professor, ngunit tama naman ako ng pinasukan.

"Meredith, nandito ka na pala, halika doon ka sa tabi ko, ipinagreserve na kita ng upuan kanina pa." Ang pawisang si Zac, galing pala sa labas. Turo-turo nya pa sa akin kung saan siya nakapwesto. Doon sa kabilang row. Naku naman, bakit ba dito pa kasi ako napunta, meron naman palang "vacant"sa kabilang row. Halos matrouble ako sa mga masusungit na nilalang dito.

"So I think there's no need to call the utility man." Ang sabi ni Mr. Sungit. Nagets niya na lilipat na ako ng pwesto sa tabi ni Zac, sa kabilang row.

" Mang-aagaw." Pabulong na wika ng maarteng nilalang.

" I'm sorry miss for what was happened. I'm sorry. " Nagpakumbaba na lamang ako at umalis na sa kinauupuan ko.

"Well I guess Adam you need to call the utility man because I need a clean chair. I don't wanna sit there anymore. It's full of germs. A deadly germs. Eeeeeeew!"Kaartehan talaga ng babaeng ito. Pero hinayaan ko na lang sila. Diretso na agad ako sa tabi ni Zac.

"Zac, saan ka ba naggaling? Grabe inaaway-away at tinataray-tarayan na ako kanina, wala man lang akong kakampi. Buti na lang I don't bother to argue with them." Ang pagtatanong ko kay Zac.

" I got a phone call from Carmela. Kinakamusta ka niya sa'kin. She asked kung nandito ka na kasi kanina ka pa daw umalis. Then naisip kong bumalik ng classroom to check you, viola! Nandito ka na nga. So wait, I'll just text Carmela, naputol yung conversation naming kanina eh." Ang pagpapaliwanag ni Zac.

"Go ahead."

Napakamisteryosa talaga ni Carmela. May pagkawirdo din siya. Nakakapagtaka kung bakit si Zac ang tinanong niya tungkol sa akin, gayong pwede naman akong tawagan ni Carmela. Hindi ko na siya magets kung minsan

"Ganito pala mga classmates natin noh, ang tataray, ang sususngit, ang susuplada, palibhasa mayayaman at nasa mataas na social status eh, ganyan na lang makaasta." Aking winika ang mga first impression ko sa mga kakalase namin.

"Yung lalaki na 'yun, siya si Adam, President ng klase natin yan, nag election of class officers kanina. Tapos yung girl na katabi nya, yung maldita, si Caitlyn naman 'yun. Siya naman ang Vice President." Ang mariing pagpapakilala ni Zac.

"Siguro magboyfriend at girlfriend sila ano?"

"Nope. They're twins."

.

.

.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

.

.

.

"The bell, let's go out and have a break." Ang pagmamadaling sabi ni Zac.

**CHAPTER 3: La Prima Twins**

Matapos naming magpalipas ng oras ni Zac sa may oval habang break time, naikwento niya sa akin ang mga pangyayari noong hindi pa ako dumadating. Hindi daw dumating ang mga propesor sapagkat Standard Operating Procedure (S.O.P) na ang magkaroon ng eleksyon ng class officers tuwing first day of classes at karaniwan talagang hindi nakakaattend ang mga propesor sapagkat adjusting period pa lang naman ngayon.

Si Adam, ang masungit na lalaking walang ka-rea-reaksiyon ang mukha, ang lalaking madalang pa sa Ika-29 ng Pebrero kung ngumiti, ang lalaking mapangmataas.

Si Caitlyn, ang masungit na babaeng mas maarte pa sa naglilihing pusa, ang babaeng mapangmata, ang babaeng hindi nagpapatalo, ang babaeng mataray at suplada ngunit may mala-anghel na mukha.

Sila ang La Prima Twins. Noong una ko silang makita, inakala kong sila ay magkasintahan. Base kasi sa pisikal nilang hitsura, bagay na bagay sila. Isang meztiso at meztisa. Tila may sparks sa pagitan nilang dalawa sa tuwing tinititigan ko sila. Hindi ko inakalang magkapatid pala sila at lalong-lalo na, na kambal sila.

"Meredith, break's over, let's go na sa classroom for our last subject." Yinayakag na ako ni Zac na bumalik sa classroom ngunit ang espirito ng katamaran ay muli nanamang sumasanib sa aking katawang lupa.

"Zac I'm sure wala tayong professor na darating for that subject. Ikaw na rin ang nagsabi na adjustment period pa lang naman diba." I insisted.

"Meredith come on! First day ngayon and we need to cope up. Maki-socialize naman tayo sa mga new classmates natin. Para naman di tayo maging complete outcast." He insisted.

Tama si Zac. Unang araw ng klase ngayon, mahirap malampasan ang mga pagkakataong maaaring maganap sa araw na ito. Isa pa, kailangan ko ding makilala ang mga bago kong kaklase.

"Let's go."

Pagpasok naming ng classroom, laking gulat naming at mayroon ng propesor sa harap ng klase. Tinitigan kami ng kanyang nanlilisik na mata, animo'y striktong galit sa mga estudyanteng late. Agaw eksena ang aming pagdating, at ang mga titig nila sa amin na wari kami ay nakagawa ng matinding kasalanan ay sadyang nakaka-yuko ng ulo. Dali-dali kaming nagtungo sa aming kinauupuan. Saktong paglingon ko sa kabilang banda ay nandoon si Adam, nakatitig sa akin sa di mawaring ekspresyon. Agad ko naming inilayo ng direksyong ang pagtitig ko sa kanya. At…

Isang malakas na tinig ang umalingawngaw sa apat na sulok ng kwartong aming kinasisilungan.

.

.

.

" ALL EYES, ALL EARS, IN FRONT! " Ang maikli ngunit nakakatensyong sigaw ng aming propesor.

_Professor Grinch Bosch_

Malinaw pa sa sapa ng Bundok Makiling ang pagkakasulat niya sa white board ng kaniyang pangalan.

" I'm gonna be your professor in Biology. I'm gonna meet this class for a semester. Bear it or not, you'll gonna see my face every meeting, you'll gonna hear my terrifying voice. Take note of this, that I am a keen observer, and I am very STRICT.

So I guess that's enough, I want to hear your voices now. It's your turn to introduce yourselves to me. Say anything you want, and I'm gonna make my first impressions.

I think it'll be great if we start at the back.

That girl."

Ako. Ako ang kaniyang itinuro

**CHAPTER 4: Meredith Villarica**

Nanindig ang aking mga balahibo nang tawagin ako ni Professor Grinch. Ewan ko kung bakit. Ngunit sadyang nakakatakot ang kaniyang tinig. Animoy kidlat na dumadagundong. Ang mga mata niyang mapanlisik kung tumitig at ang ngiti niyang nakakakilabot.

Ako ang kaniyang tinawag.

Ako ang unang magpapakilala.

Tumayo ako sa aking kinauupuan. Tahimik ang buong klase. Batid kong dinig nila ang dumadagundong na tibok ng aking puso. Tila nais kumawala sa bilis ng tibok dala ng aking labis na kaba. Ako ay tumungo sa harap ng klase upang magpakilala.

"So, gudafternoon everyone. I am Meredith Villarica. Been alive for eighteen years now. I love sparkling things. I love reading books. I love my cellphone. I love Grey, my siamese cat. By the way, I am from Makati City and I am living with my grandmother. And you know…"

'Di pa man ako tapos magsalita, sumabat agad si Professor Grinch at nagwikang:

"You are such a boring person.

Sid down."

"But…"

"But what?"

"I can sing…"

"Oh come on!.. Let's give it a shot!"

Umalingawngaw ang hiyawan sa klase. Tila baga tuwang-tuwa sila sa isang taong tila napagkakaisahan. Tila ngayon lang makakapanood ng ganoong eksena.

Ano ba itong pinasok ko? Ang totoo niyan, di naman ako gano'n kagaling kumanta. Pero mahilig akong magsulat ng kanta at mahilig mag-gitara. Kinakabahan ako. Di ko nagustuhan na masabihan ng BORING. Nabigla din ako sa sarili ko ng sabihin kong kaya kong kumanta.

Eto na.

Wala nang makakapigil.

Agad akong inabutan ng gitara ng aking kaklase. Akin itong isinukbit. At aking kinalabit ang bawat kwerdas, sabay bigkas ng isang awitin.

"This song is called A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. "

_Heart beats fast, colors of promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt certainly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Natapos ang maikling kanta. Isang nakakabinging katahimikan nang biglang…

*clap clap clap*

Tatlong magkakasunod na palakpak mula kay Professor Grinch. Matapos noon ay nagsipalakpakan na rin ang aking mga kaklase. Kinakabahan pa rin ako hanggang ngayon. Ngunit napawi nang…

"You did not fail to impress me."

Totoo ba ang narinig kong mga salita mula kay Professor Grinch? Hindi ako makapaniwala. Nagustuhan niya ang ginawa ko.

"Enough for today. Please take down your assignment for the next meeting. I want you to bring a cat. We will use it in studying anatomy.

That's all for today. See you next meeting."

Umalis na siya muka sa aming classroom. Nakahinga ng malalim ang boung klase sapagkat hindi na itinuloy ni Professor Grinch ang pagpapakilala ng bawat estudyante sa klase. Ang buong akala nila ay mararanasan din nila ang naranasan ko kanina. Pinaglaruan lang ba niya ako? Kung tutuusin, marami pa naming oras para ituloy ang pagpapakilala ngunit bakit tinapos na niya ang aming klase?

**CHAPTER 5: Ang kasalukuyan**

Biyernes ng gabi.

Isang abandonadong gusali sa kahabaan ng UN Avenue, ang minsang naging headquarters ng respetadong Villarica Investment, isang napakaganda at modelo ng isang sining ang pagkakagawa sa gusaling ito. Sa matagal na panahon, nakatayo ito sa kanto ng UN Avenue, abandonado, sarado, nag-iisa at walang katao-tao, hanggang sa isang gabi ng Hulyo, isang lalaking may takip sa kaliwang mata na isang negosiante ang nag-ayos, naglinis at nagpaganda. Ginawa niya itong venue ng kaniyang Nightclub sa pag-iisip na hindi na interesado ang may-ari sa gusaling ito.

Ang napakalakas na tugtog ng nakakaindak na musika ay umalingawngaw sa kahabaan ng sidewalk kung saan naglalakad si Meredith Villarica, may katamtamang taas, payat, may natural na brown ang buhok,, isang labing walong taong gulang na babae, at ang kaniyang nagniningning na brown eyes na merong makapal na eyeliner, ay nakatayo at kinakabahan sa pinakahuling pila sa harapan ng isang nightclub. Kagat kagat ang kaniyang kuko na may itim na nail polish at nagsabing:

"Sa tingin mo ba makakapasok tayo diyan?"

"No sweat." Taas-kilay na pag-sagot ng kaniyang bestfriend na si Zachary Forbes. "Sabi ni Harry madali lang daw makapasok dito. Your family built this place, remember?" Ngumiti lang siya.

"Malamang malayong kamag-anakan na namin ang nagpatayo niyan. Wala naman kasing nabanggit si Carmela na may pagmamay-ari pala kami dito." Ang sagot naman ni Meredith.

Zachary affectionately threw his arms around Meredith's neck. "Stop worrying! You worry too much. This'll be fun, I promise."

"Sana lang inantay tayo ni Harry." Meredith fretted, giniginaw sa lamig, suot ang kaniyang mahabang cardigan na may butas sa bawat siko. Nabili niya ang sweater sa isang garage sale noong isang lingo. Nakakapit pa dito ang amoy ng isang rosewater perfume. Si Meredith ay palaging nagmumukhang nalulunod sa mga damit. Bukod sa napakahaba niyang sweater, sa ilalim nood ay may suot pa siyang itim na blouse at may paldang napakahaba. Halos umabot ito sa sahig sa sobrang haba at nawawalis na nito ang alikabok sa kalsada habang siya ay naglalakad suot ang kanyang paboritong lady converse sneakers. Ang kaniyang long, brown hair ay nakatli suot ang beaded scarf na nahanap niya sa closet ng kaniyang lola.

Si Meredith ay may nakakaakit na ganda, mayroong maamo at hugis pusong mukha; may matangos na ilong; at malambot at malagatas na kutis – ngunit parang may kulang at almost insubstantial sa kanyang beauty. Madalas siyang laitin sa kaniyang taste of fashion sa Zulrich Academy na kaniyang paaralan. Tahimik lang siya kaya inaakala ng mga tao na siya ay mahiyain. Ayaw siyang kausapin ng ibang tao. Awkward siyang tingnan. Ngunit may isa siyang bestfriend, si Zachary.

Si Zachary ay matangkad at slim na may fair and elfin face framed with black hair. Mayroon siyang sharp cheeckbones at mapupungay na brown eye. Nakasuot siya ng brown jacket and a pair of holey blue jeans.

Silang dalalawa ay matagal ng matalik na magkaibigan simula pa noong sila ay nasa ikalawang baitang. Nakalimutan ng Nanny ni Meredith na handaan siya ng packed lunch one day, hinatiaan siya ni Zachary ng kaniyang chicken sandwich . Simula noon ay palagi na silang magkasama, nagkukuwentuhan, at naging matalik ng magkaibigan.

Si Harry ay isang bagong kaibigan – may malungkuting mukha, may mahahabang pilik-mata at bilugang mata.

Hindi pa rin maitatago sa hitsura ni Meredith ang kaba. They'd been so comfortable just hanging out in Zachary's room as usual, makinig ng music, magbasa ng books, maglaro ng video games, kumain ng paborito nilang blueberry cheesecake na inihahanda ng Nanny ni Zachary.

"I am not sure about this." ang sabi ni Meredith, iniisip at hinihiling na sana ay nasa cozy room na lang sila ni Zac instead na lamigin at kabahan siya ngayon dito sa sidewalk, naghihintay kung papapasukin ba sila dito sa Nightclub.

"Don't be so negative Meredith." Zachary chastised. Ito ay ideya ni Zachary na iwan ang komportableng kwarto at matapang na subukang pumunta sa isang nightclub. Ayaw niyang pagsisihan ang desisyon. " Kapag inisip mo na makakapasok tayo, makakapasok tayo. It's all about confidence, trust me." At pagkatapos no'n, tumunog ang blackberry ni Zachary. Hinugot niya ang cellphone mula sa kanyang bulsa at tiningnan ang screen. "Oh, si Harry. Nasa loob na daw siya, he'll meet us by the windows on the second floor. Okay?"

"Uhm, Zac, Ok lang ba akong tingnan? Ang pagtatanong ni Meredith. She's doubtful about her clothes.

"You look fine." Ang sagot ni Zachary. "You look great!" Kasabay ang pagtaas ng kanang hinlalaki *thumbs up*

"You're not even looking at me. Tigilan mo nga ako sa pambobola Zac." Napangiti lang si Meredith.

"Kayo talagang mga babae, tatanong-tanong, tapos kapag sinagot, hindi maniniwala. Haha." Natawa na lang din si Zachary. "You're beautiful Meredith. I look at you everyday." Napangiti na lang din si Zachary, nagtama ng titig ang kanilang mga mata, namula ang mga pisngi ni Zachary ngunit tiyak kong hindi dahil sa lamig, kundi dahil sa sparks na pumapalibot sa kanilang dalawa nang gabing iyon, then he looked away. Muli nanamang nag-beep ang blackberry ni Zachary and this time, nag-excuse siya kay Meredith para sagutin ang phone call.

Sa tapat na kalsada ay may nakita si Meredith na isang lalaki, matangkad at may tuwid na buhok, bumababa sa taxi. Hindi pa man nakakatawid ang lalaki ay biglang may isang reckless driver, sakay ng isang van ang sumagasa sa lalaking ito. Tumilapon siya sa kabilang kanto at ang van na nakasagasa sa lalaki ay hindi man lamang huminto bagkus ay humarurot pa ito ng takbo.

"Oh my gosh!" ang sigaw ni Meredith.

Nasagasaan ang lalaki-sigirado siya dito-tinakasan lamang siya ng nakasagasa sa kanya-malamang ay patay na ito.

"Nakita mo ba yon Zac?" Lumingon siya sa kinalalagyan ni Zac ngunit wala doon si Zac, umalis saglit si Zac kanina dahil may kausap siya sa phone. Tumakbo siya sa lugar ng pinangyarihan, hinhanap ang katawan ng lalaking nasagasaan, ini-expect niya na may makikita siyang bangkay, ngunit laking gulat niya nang Makita niyang nakatayo ang lalaki sa kaniyang harapan at nagbibilang ng perang isinukli sa kaniya ng taxi driver. He was whole and unhurt.

"Patay ka na dapat." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" ang pagtatakang tanong nito, napangiti na lamang.

Laking gulat ni Meredith nang makita niya sa lalaking ito ang isang pamilyar na mukha. Isang mukhang hindi niya nakakalimutan. Si Adam La Prima. Ang sikat na si Adam. Ang kanilang Class President. He's so handsome she couldn't even meet his eye.

"I didn't know you were adazehead ," she blurted awkwardly, meaning a Trance acolyte.

"I'm not, actually. I'm headed over there," Tinuro ang isang nightclub kung saan katapat lang ng nightclub na gusto nilang puntahan ni Zac.

Meredith blushed. "Oh, I should have known."

Ngumiti sa kanya si Adam, with his perfect straight white teeth. "Bakit?" – ngayon lang niya nakitang ngumiti ang masungit na si Adam. Anong mararamdaman mo? Kikiligin ka diba?

"Anong bakit?"

"Why apologize? How would you have known that? You read minds or something?" Ang kaniyang pagtatanong.

"Maybe I do. And maybe it's an off day." Ngumiti si Meredith.

Okay, so imahinasyon lamang lahat ni Meredith na mayroong nasagasaang tao kanina. She was surprised na hindi naman ganoon kasungit si Adam kagaya ng unang tagpo nila sa Zulrich. Friendly din naman itong si Adam at may nightlife din pala ito. Ibang-iba sa first impression niya kay Adam na masungit, walng pakialam, di ngumingiti at di kumakausap sa tao. Ngunit sa kaniyang pagtataka, bakit hindi kasama ni Adam ang kaniyang kambal na si Caitlyn?

"Uhm.. gusto mo bang pumasok diyan? Adam asked, smiling and showing his even, straight teeth. "I'm a member." Ngunit bago pa man sumagot si Meredith, dumating na si Zac.

"There you are, my dear," Zac said, with a hint of reproach.

"Hey Zac, classmate natin, si Adam." Ang papakilala ni Meredith kay Zac.

"Yeah. I knew him." Oliver replied, pointedly ignoring him. "Babe, you coming?" Ang tanong ni Zac, seryosong tono. "Nagpapapasok na sila. They're open now."

"So, we should go." Ang sabi ni Meredith kay Adam.

"So soon?" Adam replied.

"Not soon enough." Zac added, smiling threateningly.

Adam shrugged. "See you around, Meredith," he said, pulling up the collar on his tweed coat. Naglakad palayo sa kanilang direksyon.

Samantala, habang nasa pila na sila Meredith at Zachary, kabado pa rin si Meredith dahil baka hindi sila papasukin. Oo, si Meredith ay labing taong gulang na at nasa wastong gulang na siya, ngunit si Zac ay labing pitong taong gulang pa lamang, kinakabahan siya para sa kaibigan.

"Meredith, wag kang kabahan. Kaya natin makapasok dito. Hindi man nila kao papasukin, wag kang mag-alala, marami akong alam na paraan."

"ID's!" ang sigaw ng isa sa mga bouncer.

Inabot ni Meredith ang kaniyang driver's license. Walang naging problema. Pinapasok agad siya. Pagdating kay Zac, inabot din niya nag isang driver's license. Hindi sa kaniya ang driver's license kaya pinatungan niya ito ng kaniyang litrato at saka nilaminate. Inexamine ito ng bouncer at mukhang mas makapal kesa sa orihinal na licence ni Meredith. Kinabahan bigla ang dalawa. Ngunit sa isip ni Meredith, isinisigaw niya na "PAPASUKIN MO KAMI. LET US IN. PAPASUKIN MO KAMI. NOTHING'S WRONG. NOTHING'S WRONG. LET US IN." At para bang kinakausap niya ito sa pamamagitan ng mind control.

The bouncer looked up, startled, almost as if he'd heard her. It felt as though time had stopped. Then, just like that, he returned their cards and waved them forward, just as Meredith had pictured.

Huminga ng malalim si Meredith. Nagkatinginan sila ni Zac at ngumiti.

They were inside.


End file.
